Kingdom Hearts III (film)
Kingdom Hearts III is a fantasy-adventure of the Kingdom Hearts film series, based on the Square Enix video games of the same name. Plot summary Sora is set off on a journey to discover the Power of Waking before Master Xehamort begins the next Kayblade War. Cast * Montana Jordan as Sora, Roxas, Ventus, and Vanitas * Hattie Gotobed as Kairi, Naminé, and Xion * Nicholas Hamilton as Riku and Riku Replica * Luke Goss as Ansem, Xemnas, and Terra * Robert Englund as Master Xehamort * Dylan Sprouse as Lea/Axel * Scott Caan as Braig/Xigbar/Luxu * Wes Bentley as Isa/Saïx * Tom Felton as Young Xehanort * Emily Blunt as Mary Poppins * Helena Bonham Carter as Iracebeth the Red Queen and The Fairy Godmother * Benedict Cumberbatch as Absolem the Blue Butterfly * Hattie Morahan as Agathe * Imelda Staunton as Knotgrass * Juno Temple as Thistlewit * Angelina Jolie as Maleficent * Sam Riley as Diaval * Emma Stone as Cruella De Vil * Paul Walter Hauser as Horace * Joel Fry as Jasper * Marwan Kenzari as Jafar * Alan Tudyk as Iago * Luke Evans as Gaston * Cate Blanchett as Lady Tremaine * Holliday Grainger as Anastasia * Sophie McShera as Drisella * Johnny Depp as Tarrant Hightopp the Mad Hatter and Captain Jack Sparrow * Mia Wasikowska as Alice Kingsleigh * Anne Hathaway as Mirana the White Queen * Crispin Glover as Stayne the Knave of Hearts * Matt Lucas as Tweedledee and Tweedledum * Michael Sheen as Nivens McTwisp the White Rabbit * Stephen Fry as Cheshire Cat * Barbara Windsor as Mallymkun the Dormouse * Paul Whitehouse as Thackery Earwicke the March Hare * Timothy Spall as Bayard Hamar * Sacha Baron Cohen as Time * Lindsay Duncan as Helen Kingsleigh * Jared Leto as Marluxia * Tom Hiddleston as Vexen * Shane West as Aeleus * Bill Skarsgård as Ienzo * Claire Holt as Larxene * Charles Dance as Ansem the Wise * Orlando Bloom as Will Turner * Keira Knightley as Elizabeth Swann * Brenton Thwaites as Henry Turner * Kaya Scodelario as Carina Barbossa * Kevin McNally as Joshamee Gibbs * Golshifteh Farahani as Shansa * Stephen Graham as Scrum * Martin Klebba as Marty * Giles New and Angus Barnett as Murtogg and Mullroy * Reggie Lee as Tai Huang * David Bailie as Cotton * Stellan Skarsgård as Bootstrap Bill Turner and the Grand Duke * Lee Arenberg and Mackenzie Crook as Pintel and Ragetti * Richard Madden as Prince Kit * Derek Jacobi as the King * Jace Norman as Hayner * Jeremy Ray Taylor as Pence * Sadie Sink as Olette * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Dilan * Drake Bell as Demyx * Joseph Morgan as Luxord * Kristen Bell as Aqua * Clint Eastwood as Eraqus * Felix Mallard as Young Eraqus * Elle Fanning as Aurora * Harris Dickinson as Prince Phillip * David Gyasi as Percival * Ed Skrein as Borra * Robert Lindsay as King John * Warwick Davis as Lickspittle * Lily James as Cinderella, also known as Ella * TBA as Snow White * TBA as Rose Red * TBA as Queen Grimhilde * TBA as Hades * Emma Watson as Belle * Dan Stevens as Prince Adam the Beast * Luke Evans as Gaston * Kevin Kline as Maurice * Josh Gad as LeFou * Ewan McGregor as Lumière * Stanley Tucci as Maestro Cadenza * Audra McDonald as Madame de Garderobe * Gugu Mbatha-Raw as Plumette * Ian McKellen as Cogsworth * Emma Thompson as Mrs. Potts * Hattie Morahan as Agathe * Nathan Mack as Chip * Adrian Schiller as Monsieur D'Arque * Gerard Horan as Monsieur Jean Potts * Mena Massoud as Aladdin * Naomi Scott as Princess Jasmine * Will Smith as Genie * Nasim Pedrad as Dalia * Numan Acar as Hakim * Navid Negahban as The Sultan * Frank Welker as Abu, Rajah, and Cave of Wonders * Liu Yifei as Hua Mulan * Donnie Yen as Commander Tung * Yoson An as Chen Honghui * Tzi Ma as Hua Zhou * Jet Li as The Emperor of China * Jimmy Wong as Ling * Doua Moua as Po * Chen Tang as Yao * Xana Tang as Hua Xiu * Jun Yu as Mulan's cricket[ * Boxleitner as Tron / Rinzler * Neel Sethi as Mowgli * Bill Murray as Baloo * Ben Kingsley as Bagheera * Idris Elba as Shere Khan * Lupita Nyong'o as Raksha * Christopher Walken as King Louie * Scarlett Johansson as Kaa * Donald Glover as Simba * Beyoncé Knowles-Carter as Nala * Billy Eichner as Timon * Seth Rogen as Pumbaa * John Oliver as Zazu * John Kani as Rafiki * Chiwetel Ejiofor as Scar * James Earl Jones as Mufasa * Florence Kasumba, Keegan-Michael Key, and Eric Andre as Shenzi, Kamari, and Azizi * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger * Brad Garrett as Eeyore * Toby Jones as Owl * Nick Mohammed as Piglet * Peter Capaldi as Rabbit * Sophie Okonedo as Kanga * Sara Sheen as Roo Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Sequel Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Films based on video games Category:Alternate versions Category:Crossover Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Aladdin Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Dumbo Category:The Lion King Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Maleficent Category:Maleficent's Alliance Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Rose Red Category:Cinderella Category:Mulan Category:Live-Action Category:The Jungle Book Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Tron Category:Mary Poppins